coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8690 (22nd July 2015)
Plot Zeedan batters the door to the flat as Leanne tries again to reason with Dan, urging him not to make Lucy have to visit him in prison. He realises he does have something to lose and moves away from the door, allowing Leanne to let in Zeedan and the police. Kevin wants to buy Vince's garage with Tyrone but Tyrone says Fiz thinks it's too risky. Sally is impressed with Kevin's initiative and credits herself for spending years pushing him. Liz and Ken are relieved when Leanne gets out okay but Simon is cold to her. Liz watches Dan being taken away in a police car as Tony walks up and says hello. Liz isn't happy to see him and tells him he makes her sick to her stomach. Simon refuses to go to hospital with Leanne and Zeedan agrees to stay in the flat with him to clean up the mess. Tony appears at the Rovers, where Liz agrees to hear him out. David, Kylie, Max and Lily go away on holiday. Tony tells Liz he's ashamed of his affair with Tracy and begs her forgiveness. He claims he never stopped loving her. Liz doesn't believe him because of his scheme to get her out of the Rovers and tells him to sell up if he really is sorry. He refuses. Liz fumes when he touches her, slapping and pummeling him. Steve's arrival forces him to leave. Leanne tries to explain herself to Simon. She can't deny what Dan said about her and explains that she didn't have a lot of guidance growing up. Simon calls her a dirty prostitute and hits her. Eileen finally tells Michael how she feels and kisses him. Liz is sad over Tony and Dan but goes back behind the bar. Leanne breaks down over Simon's treatment of her. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *PC Matthews - William Fox Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police arrive at Leanne's flat, and a traumatised Liz refuses to talk to Tony. After being released from hospital, Leanne tries to explain her past to Simon, but is not prepared for his response; Eileen makes a move on Michael; and Kevin as a business idea for Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,370,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Sally Webster (about Kevin Webster): "You wouldn't believe how many years I spent going on at him about pushing himself and becoming ambitious." Tim Metcalfe: "Oh, I would actually..." Category:2015 episodes